


Give me your name

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Dates, Inner Dialogue, Name-Calling, Shopping, Some Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 关于两个人如何称呼对方的故事。
Relationships: Isurugi Misora & Sawatari Kazumi, Isurugi Misora/Sawatari Kazumi
Kudos: 2





	Give me your name

**Author's Note:**

> TV版程度的关系性。一海第一视角，grease外传结尾的我流改写。  
> 2020年3月LOFTER投稿的备份，原标题What's my name?

我叫猿渡一海，30岁，独身。职业是光荣的劳动者、猿渡农场老大哥。最近的爱好是大老远跑去某个广场然后从一大清早一动不动坐到天黑。当然，今天也不例外。  
此时此刻，面前的桌子上堆满了点心和饮料，大部分都没有动过，只随便拆了一包填了填肚子。说实话吃的什么根本不重要——虽然按理来说像我这样专业面朝黄土背朝天的应该更注重健康饮食才是，但诸位经验丰富的粉丝同仁都明白，这就和联动餐厅里提供的作品主题食物一样，饮食本身显然是其次的。  
我的视线越过小山一样的塑料包装袋，只落在那一个人身上。  
石动美空。咪碳。是我的——大家的偶像，是天使，是流动小店nascita的超可爱营业员。店铺前头排着不长不短的队伍，每天为了看她结账时的笑脸而远道而来的顾客想必也不少。自己最近每天都跑去照顾她的生意，从她手里接过商品和找零的时候觉得简直就是手渡会，要是认真算一算，这比一般偶像见面会成本可低太多了。  
我后来仔细想了一下，虽然skywall没有了，但物理距离本身并没有变近啊，这就相当于自己整天千里迢迢远征跑去东都了。  
追星不易啊。  
作为彻彻底底的单推和“梦男子”偶像厨，自然没少做过各种妄想。比如说，如果，如果咪碳能够成为我女朋友的话，你说那该有多么的——  
…………我知道，我知道的，我就想想。  
虽然我和咪碳之间相较于其他那些普通粉丝，可能，大概，曾经，稍微地……走得要近一点（从名义上我们甚至还住过同一间屋子），但这就也会导致自作多情的成分指数型上升。  
在旧世界里曾经有过非常困惑的一段期间。毕竟一切美妙的糖水泡沫妄想都基于自己对偶像肤浅的认知，正因为脑中的那个“她”是虚无缥缈的，才能有留给自己充填那些无聊想法的空间。而一点点拉近物理距离，甚至认知到了“偶像”假面之后“真实”的她——这可是禁忌中的禁忌。  
但也别忘记了我是什么人，我可是彻彻底底的偶像厨啊。偶像厨打补丁的能力那是不能小觑的。在把眼前的她一切冷淡、厌恶的反应都用“这也是可爱的一种表现形式并且看久了还真的又新鲜又可爱”来扩大解释之后，给自己找到了这么一条出路。  
没错，都用滤镜补完就好了。  
猿渡一海永远都是“网络偶像咪碳”的单推。  
可悲吗？想指责我大脑不清醒？但爱情不就是盲目的吗。  
于是我的内心又重新回归了平静。

……饿了。  
可能是过于丰富的心理斗争消耗太大了（之前也没怎么好好吃饭），于是又拆了个面包。实在是买了太多次，看到每款产品基本都能条件反射地回想起口味来。说不上特别好吃也没有多糟，就很普通。  
一边想着乱七八糟的事情一边嚼着面包，这个时间点的广场也稍稍冷清了下来。正起身准备去扔包装纸，耳朵却捕捉到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“能陪我一会儿吗？”  
啊。  
是咪碳。  
付き合ってよ，她这么说了。虽然很想把这话当成是“可以和我交往吗”的告白，但我是不会被骗的。是的，猿渡一海已经身经百战了，不把妄想和现实混淆可是偶像厨的基本底线，在这里当然要赶紧把模棱两可的谐音给澄清了——“行啊，这次要陪你去哪里？”  
揣在口袋里的手摸到了上次咪碳送给我的钥匙圈，手指无意识地顺着它勾画出了边沿的曲线。有时候也会想，把喜欢的人送自己的各种小东西都小心翼翼地收着甚至还随身带着，都快奔四的人了还像个单相思的中学生一样。  
但那可是咪碳啊。没有办法的。  
她大概是没想到我会秒答，愣了一下，片刻之后垂下了视线。  
我只是呆呆地注视着进入视野的她的头顶，柔软的黑发分成了两路。比一年之前头发留得更长了，现在的这个发型叫什么我也说不出来，反正就是非常可爱。  
“……嗯，抱歉又麻烦你了。”  
摸不透她这个态度，语气听上去也客气得要命。这是怎么了。  
不过带着歉意的咪碳果然也还是很可爱。

咪碳指定的目的地是上次也去过的一家购物中心。唔，是不是又要给谁买礼物了。三羽鸦那几个家伙有点担心地提出需不需要跟着一起来，不知道是害怕我迷路还是觉得我会再被咪碳甩一次。真是太多虑了，他们以为我是谁啊，我可是猿渡一海，陪咪碳这种事怎么还需要你们操心——  
然后还是险些迷路了。幸好最后赶在约定时间前半小时到了目的地，好险，被咪碳约出来，提前至少半小时可是理所应当的啊。  
这次打扮上没有特别捯饬，还是穿了平常的迷彩色外套（我悲痛地想起了上次变得破破烂烂的西服套装）。  
有点意外的是，还没站多久就等到了咪碳。比预定时间早了十五分钟，我稍稍心惊胆战了一下——如果再晚一些就会让她等我了。这样可不行。  
她向我点了点头就匆匆走进了商场里。我感觉到自己的双肩、胳膊的肌肉都已经做好了负担八百个购物袋的准备。没问题的猿渡一海，你挺身而出的时候到了，搬运工也好衣架子也好去做就完事了。  
咪碳捧着几条颜色不同的围巾来回比对，迟迟没有拿定主意。很想上去问她需不需要自己的审美参谋，不过肯定不能主动去问她，得等她自己把话题抛过来吧。  
……然后她并没有向我发问，自己做出了决定的样子。  
和她交流的机会又少了一次，心里稍微有一点空落落的，能感觉到体温从心口开始下降了些许。如果围上围巾的话是不是能够重新回暖呢。——在收银台附近头脑放空地看着咪碳结账的我如是想。  
天确实是冷下来了。

走出玻璃门的时候，咪碳露出了如释重负般的表情，伸了个懒腰。  
“嗯——走得太久有点饿了，吃个饭吧。附近有什么好吃的店吗？”  
这题我会。上一次以为被咪碳告白要去约会，于是和三羽鸦一块儿把这一代所有的饮食店都梳理过一遍。  
我说出那个店名的时候，咪碳“啊~以前有看到过评价”地同意了。太好了，那时候花的功夫没有白费，也幸好没有因为被甩的冲击就把当时的记忆都删干净了。  
照着网上推荐的热门双人套餐点了一份，咪碳也没有表达异议。一边吃着饭，一边听她说各种各样的事，最多的是自己开始开小店之后遇到的这样那样的状况。  
“像有几位顾客几乎每天都一轮一轮地排队，然后付账的时候就堵在窗口拼命说着各种喜欢啊可爱啊这样的话，找机会塞小礼物进来……虽然很感谢他们照顾我的生意啦，不过这样会给其他顾客添麻烦的，还是别那么干比较好。”  
……呃对不起。  
她指的应该不是我，不过还是条件反射一般地在心里道了歉。  
当然，因为我自己一直都在那个广场上，在不远的地方注视着她，提到的这些事多多少少都有些印象。  
她的话题里有时候也夹杂了两句关于老板和战兔他们的事。嗯——，总觉得她今天意外地话很多，或者说她从没有在我面前一口气讲这么多。  
太好了。她愿意把内心的感受分享给我了，那我还有什么不满足的呢。  
饭后把她送回家的时候，我把挎了一路的纸袋子递过去，但咪碳摇着头并没有去接。  
“那个，就给你了。”  
“……啊？”  
“本来……就是打算送给你的。”  
送给我的？？这么好的东西？？猿渡一海你又在做白日梦了吗。  
掐了掐脸，啊痛。  
“你看，之前被绑架的时候真的非常感谢你……上次你陪我出来的时候好像说过吧，喜欢的颜色是绿色，所以……”  
明白了，原来是谢礼啊。  
但是她愿意为我费这个心我就真的很高兴了。而且她居然还记得上一次只提了一句的喜欢的颜色，我说过的话也并不是完全入不了她的双耳的啊。更加高兴了。  
我挺直腰板（虽然在宽大的外套里不怎么看得出来），右手使劲锤了锤胸口。  
“做咪碳的骑士是我理所应当的。今后如果有什么需求也请随时喊我，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”  
“Knight？你不是Rider吗。骑士应该保护的是所有人，而不是特定的某一个人吧。你说呢，——”  
她停顿了一下。  
“……一海。”  
诶。  
不是grease，也不是大家惯用的爱称“阿海”，是我的名字。总觉得身边除了战兔之外几乎没有什么人会这样称呼我。  
然后现在，被咪碳这么叫了。  
诶。为什么。怎么突然……。这可是被她叫名字了啊。诶。世界要毁灭了吗。  
“咪碳，你刚才叫了……我的名字？”  
“嗯？是啊。你不叫猿渡一海吗？”  
“是，是这样，但……”  
咪碳转过身去，把手背在了背后。  
“猿渡一海是突然就在家里住下来，整天套近乎还莫名其妙让纱羽小姐赚了一大笔，总之整天不知道在妄想一些什么的麻烦偶像厨。”  
“假面骑士grease是强大而值得信赖的战士，既成熟又热血，为了同伴能够选择自我牺牲，是坚守着爱与和平而战斗的正义的英雄。”  
“咪碳……”  
自己也说不清从结果上到底是被夸了还是被贬低了，好像两边各打了五十大板。但从咪碳口中得到这样的评价，我还能有什么不满足的呢。她可是说了我的好话啊，这样的机会今后还会有吗。  
不过还有一个非常在意的点。  
“但，哪边不都是我吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“咪碳——…………”  
大脑里八百个呼啸而过的“我号泣”的表达一不小心就从行动上表达出来了。啊，不妙，在这里绝对不能哭出来啊猿渡一海。  
快奔四的男人为了憋眼泪而把面部肌肉拧成一团的样子绝对很滑稽。  
“而且……”  
她转了回来，给了我一个苦笑。  
“‘咪碳’这个称呼现在也……我已经没有在做直播了啊。”  
“但对我来说，咪碳永远都是咪碳……”  
下意识地就这么回复了。而面前的她默默地摇了摇头。  
“以前做偶像那是因为家里蹲，没有办法……但你看，我现在有好好地在工作了哦。已经没有什么‘网络偶像咪碳’了，……现在的我只是‘石动美空’，没有火星王妃的力量，除了常来的顾客之外应该没有什么人会认识的，一个普普通通的女孩子而已。”  
“所以……如果可以的话，希望能够用名字称呼我。”  
……名字？  
石动美空。  
美空。  
MI SO RA。  
在唇边默念了两遍。  
好像在唱歌一样——我唐突地这么想。  
我似乎从来没有叫过她的名字。

我一片空白的大脑像一台半坏的投影仪，斑斑驳驳地跳转起我所知的一切关于咪碳的个人情报。  
一直以来我眼中所见的“她”到底是谁呢。  
我像那成千上万的粉丝一样迷恋着镜头前活蹦乱跳的带着兔子元素装饰的充满活力的女孩子。对偶像的爱没有太多需要解释的，那是做梦一般的单向的美妙体验。我一直相信在严酷的战争之中有幸见到她本人是上天给我的礼物。  
我想我不是不喜欢“石动美空”的。但因为“咪碳”留下的痕迹过于深重，我分不清自己对面前的“美空”到底是作为同伴的好意，还是对异性的憧憬。我看见她的脸的时候所谓的心跳加速症状，这恐怕也是旧世界留下的后遗症。  
因为潘多拉盒的缘故，我们这些人体实验关系者都恢复了过去的记忆。说起来也很奇妙，我在这个世界也曾经走过不同的29年（嘛整天在农场干活这点倒是大同小异……），但旧世界的记忆，尤其是skywall出现之后的十年实在太过于强烈鲜明。大脑容量有限无法承载两套记忆，新世界的自己先前的经历正在慢慢地被蚕食。明明已经是大家拼上性命赢来的和平世界，却不得不重新被置入那些刻骨铭心的战争回想，或许是让那两个家伙来担负这一切太过于沉重了吧。  
对新世界“原本的记忆”唯一还模模糊糊有一些印象的是，那天和三羽鸦那几个家伙偶然去nascita的时候对可爱的店员女孩子一见钟情了。现在想想这一定也是某种“命运”。  
同样恢复了记忆的咪碳又开始叫我grease，非常怀念又有点新鲜。我也理所当然地继续叫她“咪碳”。  
而现在眼前的她却说着，要彻底和只存在于我们这些人记忆里的可爱偶像告别了。猿渡一海脑内印刷出了“咪碳，退役”的加粗黑字头版头条。  
而她继续诉说着。  
“‘咪碳’不是那种整天活力十足又善于向粉丝撒娇的小偶像吗，和现实里的我自己一点都不一样。但当时爸爸问我要扮演一个怎样的形象时，不知道为什么就设计出了那样一个女孩子。  
“……现在想一想，那一定是因为整天只能待在家里，实在是太闷了。所以才想要借粉丝们的眼睛去看看外面的世界。”  
——外面的，世界。  
在skywall的惨剧之后，为了拯救土壤变得贫瘠而难有产出的农场，自己每天从早到晚地都在苦苦思考对策。再后来被卷入战争，显然更没有机会和闲心去到更远的地方。说到视野狭窄，自己其实也是啊。  
这么一想，好像找到了我们之间的一个共同点。  
于是我脱口而出：  
“愿意和我一起去看看这十年没有看到的世界吗？”  
她歪着头，露出了不可思议的表情。  
“这个，算是告白吗？”  
“呃？！啊……”  
倒不能说完全不对，毕竟对她的好感度本身是一直都满值的，把我对咪碳说的每句话理解成告白都没错。但此时此刻我最想说的并不是恋爱感情的问题。石动美空第一次把她的愿望告诉我，而这是我所能想到的作为猿渡一海唯一能够实现它的方式。  
她夸张地叹出一口气，抱着双臂对上了我的视线。我全身一震。  
“如果你刚才说的是‘愿意成为猿渡农场的女主人吗’，那我大概就会失望地走掉了。”  
……好险，这话我还真的脑补过。和第二次被拒擦肩而过啊。  
“不过农场……农场啊，说实话，也应该请我去那边玩一次了吧，……一海？”  
又被她……被美空叫了一次名字。  
双颊烧起来了。体温突然上升一定是因为春天马上就要来了。

……

我叫猿渡一海，30岁，独身。职业是光荣的劳动者、猿渡农场的老大哥。最近制定的计划是，勤加练习能够见到咪碳条件反射地喊出“美空”，以及要履行我们之间第一次成立的约定，带她出去走走。  
我也不知道走到哪里才算是看过了外面的世界，总之先从这里，这片浸满了我的回忆与汗水的自豪的土地开始吧。

欢迎来到猿渡农场。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初只是想写美空管一海叫名字的故事，写着写着就跑偏了。  
> 石动美空与“咪碳”、猿渡一海与“假面骑士grease”，他们两个对于对方除了“偶像与偶像厨”之外到底是怎么看的呢。另外还有“新世界恢复记忆”这个事，不清楚公式是怎么解释的，总之加入了大量我流脑补的结果就是这样……有冲突的话非常抱歉。  
> 后来才发现美空那个小车是nascita，大概只卖咖啡吧……  
> 最后感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
